Something New: A Dianakko Story
by Deary1995
Summary: An adult-like story about Akko and Diana experiencing their first time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Diana and I have been going out for three months now and it has been a dream come true. I am really glad I finally worked up the courage to do something about my feelings. Looking back on it, I just couldn't help myself. After we fired the shiny arch, I just couldn't resist wrapping Diana in my arms and kissing her. At first, she had this wide-eyed look on her face, but it soon was replaced with a look of pleasure and she slowly closed her eyes. That kiss lasted for quite a while and I couldn't tell you just how long. Just know that afterwards I was very hot all over and I really don't understand why. She just makes me feel that way when she puts her lips on mine.

"Akko," Diana says, shaking our linked hands to get my attention. "What are you thinking about?"

"The first time we kissed," I respond honestly. Why try to cover it up when it causes such a cute blush to spread across her lovely face? I just love how I can get her so flustered without even trying.

"O-oh? What about it?" She says, trying to cover up her face from view, but it is too late for that. I pull her closer to me by our hands and wrap my arm around her slender waist. God, I love how tall she is. She isn't too tall, but not too short either. She is the perfect height for me. We are a match made in heaven, right?

I watch as her face becomes a deeper shade of red and her eyes dart from mine to my lips. I grin, knowing just what she expects me to do and I can't leave her disappointed, now could I? Pushing myself up onto my toes to make the distance between our lips lessen, I pause just a few centimeters from hers and look into her eyes.

"I was just remembering how wonderful it was to express my feelings to you." I let out a breath, which I hadn't known I was holding and rub my nose against hers. "You are so beautiful, Diana. I could look into your eyes for hours and not grow tired of it. They hold such kindness, warmth, and sharp intelligence. It's intoxicating."

"You are such a flatterer, Atsuko." Growing impatient, I close the distance between us and claim her lips as mine. Her taste is invigorating and I just can't stop myself from tugging on her lower lip with my teeth. She gasps every time I do that and I love the sound of it. Gently, I slide my tongue over hers for just a moment before pulling away from her. I smirk as she groans with frustration. I place my forehead against hers and wait for those beautiful, blue eyes to open.

"You are such a tease," she pouts, trying to pull out of my grasp. I tighten my arms around her to stop her weak attempts. I know she is just doing it to make me whine, but I am not going to give in to what she wants this time.

"Diana~," okay I lied… I couldn't stop the whine from leaving my throat no matter how hard I tried. "No, don't pull away. I like holding you," I say against the curve of her neck. I love the way she smells. Just breathing in her scent calms me, even when I don't know that I am tense. Only Diana can calm me down when I am wound up and bouncing off the walls. All she has to do is grab my hand, pull me close, and I just melt into her. If we snuggled during class, I might be able to focus… Well, let me rethink that. I seriously doubt it. I would be so tempted to see how flustered I could make Diana without her letting the people around us know what is going on.

"What are you snickering about? Hmm?" Diana lays her head on top of mine and holds me tighter. Crap, I didn't know that I had showed my delight out loud, but me being me, I tell her anyways. Why hide it?

"I was thinking about if we snuggled in class, how I would mess with you and see how flustered I could make you without the others around us finding out? Are you up for the challenge?"

"Atsuko Kagari! No! That is extremely inappropriate," but I can hear it in her voice. She isn't truly upset. She is just trying to play the responsible card. I sigh and finally pull away from her. We need to start doing homework. What? Yeah, sometimes _I_ can be responsible, too! Don't look so surprised.

"We should start doing homework. I have quite a bit of extra work from Finnelan. I swear that woman hates me," I grumble, moving over to our favorite table in the corner within the library.

"She doesn't hate you," Diana says, but she doesn't seem all that convinced by her statement either. She sits down and scoots her chair as close to mine without invading my space so much that I wouldn't be able to function. "But she is rather hard on you, more than she is with the other students."

I just remain silent and begin on the tower of homework before me. How will I ever get all of this done? Ugh. A few hours pass by and I can see the light from the windows on the other side of the library dimming. It is almost nightfall, we should probably start packing up.

Looking over I see Diana with her head resting on her arms. When did she lay down to take a nap? That is so unlike her, but then again, she does have patrol duty tonight. My poor baby. I pack up my stuff, then I move to wake up my sleeping princess.

I place a soft kiss against her temple, whispering into her ear, "Diana~, it's time to wake up, sweetheart." I hear her make a pouting noise before lifting her head.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep, but I guess it can't be a bad thing." She stretches her arms above her head and I cannot stop my eyes from traveling down her body. She is surprisingly curvy for such a slender, young woman. She has nice size breasts, which just, embarrassingly, made my mouth water, and I couldn't tell you why because even I don't understand it. I love how she looks like a cat stretching right now, all graceful and adorable.

"What? Akko, you're staring at me," she blushes modestly. Does she really not know how beautiful she truly is?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare and make you feel self-conscious. You are just so…beautiful. I couldn't look away," I say with my own blush. What is going on with me? Why am I all flushed from just looking at her? I jump when I feel her cool, soft fingers under my chin tilting my head up to look her in the eyes.

"Why are you being the bashful one, when I was the one being stared at?" She asks softly brushing my bangs out of my eyes. I need to cut those soon, they are becoming a nuisance.

Why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I feel even hotter from where she's touching me? Why do I feel this odd tingling feeling in the bottom of my stomach? This is all new and I don't understand it. Diana has touched me before so why is this moment any different? So, when her lips touch mine, I feel like I am going to burst into flames and be a pile of ash on the floor.

I couldn't stop the moan from creeping from my throat as I lace my fingers through her silky, blonde hair. This kiss is different from the others we have shared in the last few months. This kiss is making me feel sensations foreign to me. She pushes me against the bookshelf behind me and deepens the kiss even further. I moan again, this new dominant side of Diana is delicious. Where has this girl been? I could use more of her around! I gasp when Diana slips her knee between my legs, pressing against my…down there.

Even through all the hot, haze she pulls away, breathing heavy, "Are you okay?" I force my mind to answer her, instead of focusing on the distracting pressure her thigh against my area is causing. "I-I'm fine…" I grip her shoulders, taking a deep breath. "You just surprised me is all." Why does my voice sound all breathless and a little higher in pitch?

"Oh, well, we should probably stop anyways. The librarian will be making her rounds soon to clear everyone out and I would rather her not find us in this…uhm…situation," she says, putting her knee down and taking a step back. I pout at the lack of contact and frown when I realized I had just made a whimpering noise? What is going on with me? And why am I so…tense now?

I don't argue with her and we leave the library hand in hand with slightly flushed faces. Hopefully, a teacher doesn't pass and decide to stop us, because we really look like we just did something we shouldn't have.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Now I know that this does not sound like Akko at all, but that's okay. I am just writing and creating my own story with these two. Sorry if their personalities not matching up bothers you. I also want to explore how they would act as a couple and that is probably going to involve some sexual stuff, because I think every romance shouldn't just be all fluff. Also, I am picturing them a little older than what they really are in the show. I am picturing them at least sixteen years old maybe seventeen. I hope you like this story, because I think I might just add more to it later because I kind of left it hanging and I want to finish it. However, I have a lot of academic writing needing done this semester so bear with me. I might forget where I was going with this story and just end up giving up or I might pick it up. This could also just end up being a two shot or whatever. Who knows, we shall see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking Akko back to her room, I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed with myself. What was I thinking doing stuff like that in the library? Anyone could have seen us and we would have been in so much trouble. I have never had detention before and I don't want to find out what that's like now.

I rub my thumb over the back her hand as we arrive at her door. I don't want to let go, but I don't trust myself to take her back to my room to cuddle either. This time is different from the last few times. I could feel my face heating up as some lewd thoughts enter my head. She is my girlfriend, but should I be having these thoughts about her? Would she be weirded out by them?

"Diana, what's on your mind?" Akko says, lifting herself up on her toes to look me in the eyes. Her eyebrows are pulled together, looking concerned. I must look troubled.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all, Akko. Well, good night," out of habit, I lean down and brush my lips against hers in a good night kiss. Oh, why did I do that? I feel a surge of electricity followed by heat course down my body and before I knew it my fingers are in her hair and I have her back against the wall beside her door. She tastes so sweet, like candy, which doesn't surprise me since this is Akko I'm kissing.

I feel her melt against me and a thrill runs through me when I hear a muffled moan come from her. I press my thigh between her legs again and her hands grip my shoulders tightly. The heat coming from between her thighs is distracting. Why is it so hot right there? Trapping her bottom lip between my teeth, I gently pull back and lay my head on her shoulder. I just want to kiss the curve of her neck, but I stop myself.

"You should probably go inside," I say barely above a whisper. I don't trust my voice to not break due to the lump in my throat. I sigh as I feel her fingers caressing the side and the nap of my neck. I place a kiss to the curve of her neck anyways. I love it when she touches me so lovingly, but this is something new.

"I don't want to." I freeze for a moment at hearing those words, before moving to look her in the eyes. All I see there is large black pupils with very little of her unique red irises showing. She is so aroused and it is enough to get me moving down the hall to my room. I've had it. It could be my hormones making me act this way, but I honestly don't care. Not right now. There are needs I didn't know I had that are craving some attention.

Once at my door, I look inside to make sure Hannah and Barbara aren't inside and surprisingly they aren't. For a tiny moment, I wondered where they could be at this time of night. Curfew will be in effect soon. I quickly drag my Akko inside and around the bookshelves to my living area. Without wasting anymore time, I capture her lips with mine, falling back onto the plush mattress behind us.

Placing my knee back into its new favorite spot, I love her voice when I do that. She sounds so girly when she voices her pleasure. Breaking away from her full lips, I begin kissing a trail along her jaw, down her neck, and to her collarbone, leaving a small nip against it. She gasps at the feel of my teeth and I feel my hand pulling her shirt out of her skirt to feel the soft skin of her stomach. Her skin is incredibly soft, I just can't get enough. Moving down, I follow my hands with my mouth over her stomach as I try to remove the article all together. It's in the way!

Akko seems to sense my frustration, or maybe she is experiencing her own, because she yanks the shirt over her head with a sound of threads breaking. Oops. Surprising myself, I unhook her bra with one hand then pause. Is she okay with this? I didn't really ask. As soon as these thoughts pass through my mind, I feel her slender fingers against my jawline drawing my eyes to hers.

"It's okay, Diana. I'm okay with it." How did she sense my conflicted feelings? I smile and place a tender kiss on the tip of her nose, causing her to giggle. "Well, let me pick up where I left off," I say, slowly lowering the straps and removing it from her. She isn't big at all, but it would be strange if she was. Her small breasts just fit her. Besides I wouldn't care what size her breasts are, because I love her for who she is.

Love her? Looking down at my petite girlfriend, I can't help but feel a huge smile come over my face. Yes, I love her. She is my Akko and I wouldn't have it any other way. With realizing this, the whole atmosphere changes from lust to love. I just want to show her how much I care for her. Leaning down, I gently place a kiss to her sweet, soft lips. This girl holds my heart whether she knows it or not.

I can sense the change in Diana after reassuring her about taking off my clothes. I want this, I want her. The change in the way she is touching me now just feels so…right. I sigh against her lips and love the way her tongue feels against mine. I twine my fingers in her hair and just enjoy the kiss. This is Diana and there is no place I would rather be than here with her.

I inhale sharply at the feel of her lips on my nipple. I can feel my mind slowly going blank as she sucks my nipple into her mouth. I tighten my fingers in her hair and try to hold back a moan, which was no use. Sensing I was holding back my voice, Diana captures my nipple gently between her teeth and pulls back.

"Diana!" Hot waves of heat flow from my chest to my core down below, creating a wetness, which clings to my panties. Wanting more, I pull her closer to my chest as she continues playing with my nipple with her tongue, before doing the same to the other. God that feels good.

I feel her fingers gently touching the inside of my thigh, close to the heat there. I am nervous for her to touch me in such an embarrassing place that I have barely touched myself, but I want this. I want it bad. I start pushing my skirt down to get it out of the way and she pulls it and my panties off with tantalizing slowness. I grab her hand, gently tug on her hand for her to come up to me. Seeming to know what I wanted, she snuggles close to my side and to watch my reaction as she slips a finger in to my most sensitive part. My mind goes blank as her finger circles my little bundle of nerves.

I arch my back at the feeling her touching me there causes. It is so different when it is someone else who is touching me. It is way better than what I expected. I grab her arm and pull her on top of me completely, yanking her into a greedy kiss. The sensations she is causing from just barely touching that one spot is enough to drive me a little crazy with desire. I want more.

Sensing my desires, Diana pulls back from the kiss just enough, leaving our lips brushing as she speaks, "What is it that you want, Akko?" Is she seriously asking this idiotic question?! I let out a whimper, not trusting myself to speak, as I lift my hips a little, moving her fingers closer to the aching point in my body. Why can't she see what I want?

Nipping at my lip, "Use your words, Ms. Kagari." She moves her fingers just under my sensitive spot, but right above where I truly want them.

"I…," I clear my throat, because all of a sudden it is so dry. "I want you to touch me."

"I am touching you," she breathes into my ear. I shiver at the feel of her breath brushing my sensitive lobe.

I lift my hips again. "I want you to touch me…in there."

"Here?" She inserts one finger into me and I feel lightheaded as the blood rushes to my head. Oh, God… Yes! This is what I want! Then I growl as she pulls it away and back to playing with my nerves above.

"Diana~~, please~!" I dig my nails into her shoulders. "I really need you _there_!"

"As you wish," I let out a loud moan as she quickly inserts two fingers in me. I thought her mouth on my breasts was wonderful; I thought her fingers on my sensitive little bundle was wonderful. This?! This was breath taking! I couldn't breathe! The sensations her fingers are causing me are almost too good to be true.

Diana quickly covers my mouth with hers to try and muffle my moans. I can't seem to stop those from coming out. I have lost the ability to reason with myself and tell myself to shut up before we are caught. All I can think about is Diana.

"I love you," I breathe into her shoulder, trying to control my voice. I am genuinely shocked that I just said that to her, but it is the truth. I love this girl with everything in me. She's the one.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," she whispers back into my ear with a nip at the lobe.

Oh, God… I feel tense. My whole feels like it is about to explode! The feeling of her fingers are almost too much. I almost want to tell her to stop, but then my hips lift from the bed and a scream leaves my throat as all the tension in my body is released.

"DIANA~!" She covers my mouth with hers as I experience my first, true orgasm. She slows down her pace until she completely stops. My body continually spasms from aftershocks of pleasure coming from where her fingers lay still.

I release a shocked moan as she removes her fingers causing more delicious waves of pleasure. I want more, but I don't want to be greedy. I wrap my beautiful girlfriend in my arms and kiss her passionately until we both had to pull back to catch our breaths. I begin to giggle at the sight of Diana Cavendish so flushed and pleased at giving a successful first lovemaking. She has such a smug look on her face. I smirk as I think, maybe next time I'll be the one looking so smug.

We freeze at the words that come from the other side of the bookshelves.

"Oh, thank God! They have finally stopped," Hannah said loud enough for us to hear.

"Hannah! Be quiet! They are having a moment!" Barbara whispers loudly.

Diana and I share a look before we both burst into giggles at being caught. Oops! Despite them being in the room, I pull Diana into another passionate kiss, which leaves us both a little breathless. They better get used to this, because I think I am addicted.

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this story. I am not very good at intimate scenes and I didn't want to use any crude language so I tried to avoid it. Well, here is my first successfully finished fanfic everyone!


End file.
